Stuck
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: Courtney experiences a little trouble in a challenge. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Property of TDI belongs to Elliott Animation.

A/N: The idea came after watching the episode "The Big Campout". Although, after seeing the last episode, I felt a little guilty that I didn't have the time to write the story. Apologizes if the characters aren't exactly…in characters.

* * *

**-Stuck-**

Since day one, Courtney had hated many things about the show.

Number one: The food was terrible.

Number two: There were certain people she could do without.

Number three: Chris MacClean could be a real jerk.

Number four: The challenges really sucked!

Number four was the worst. Two of the said challenges had nearly gotten Courtney kicked the show. It was only by luck that the girl had managed to stay in the game. First time was Ezekiel's slip of the tongue, sexist remarks. The second time still baffled Courtney, considering she had lost the Killer Bass _triple points_ even thought both Tyler and she had lost their nerve over such ridicules fears.

At the moment, Courtney feared she would again be in the bottom two at the campfire. The contestants' current challenge was laid out Obstacle Course. It sounded easy enough; however, Courtney soon found herself disagreeing as she clung to an unmoving rope over an open, muddy trench.

The swinging rope refused to move in any direction Courtney attempted to move in. Killer Bass members stood on the platforms to Courtney's front and back.

Chris MacClean's idea of added entertainment was to send the teams off in a massive stampede down the obstacle course rather then one at time. The host's hopes were quickly fulfilled with a comical scene of three campers colliding as they dived for the monkey bars and the tangled mess of a teenager pile-up in the netting.

The Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers soon figured the fastest way to get through the course was to use the age old Kindergarten taught lesson of "taking turns".

The unfortunate happening came during Courtney's turn at the rope swing, after she missed her footing of the landing platform and couldn't return to her starting point. Now Courtney's teammates stared at her, all trying to will her into motion.

"Come on Courtney! Just jump and start over!" called out Bridgette.

Courtney's response was quick. "I'm not jumping into that mess!"

"You can like, totally do it!" Sadie joined in, encouraging the other Killer Bass to shout out to Courtney.

"I'm not jumping! You saw how deep it was when Harold fell in! I could very well drown in that crud!"

All Killer Bass members looked to the accused. Harold stood, waiting to retake the swing, looking like a bog creature covered head to toe in mud. "What? My hands were sweaty."

"I'M NOT JUMPING!!" Courtney shouted in protest.

"Out of the way losers." Unnoticed to the group, Duncan had slipped away from the little argument and returned, with a long stick! He began to extend it over the trench and toward Courtney.

"Stay away from me!!" Courtney's legs kicked in a sorry attempt to keep the approaching stick away from her. "If you try to knock me off you freak-!"

"You don't want to fall in, then grab hold _sweetheart_." Duncan's blunt and mocking tone annoyed Courtney, but she grabbed the stick none the less. What bothered Courtney even more was the smug smirk that played on Duncan's face. When Courtney was close enough, Duncan stretched out his arm, took hold of her hand and heaved her easily onto the platform. "See! You're across!"

Courtney instantly wrapped her arms around Duncan in a wholehearted hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Duncan's smug smirk was slowly becoming a silly grin. Realizing what was happening, Duncan shook it off. "Yeah. I get it. I'm your hero."

Courtney pulled away from Duncan. "Excuse me!"

"Guys," Geoff had pushed himself between the two. "Could we finish the race first?"

"Fine." Country stated firmly and shoved the rope into Geoff's chest before she promptly stomped off in the direction of the final obstacles.

By the time the Killer Bass completed the race, they would discover they had not only won, but they were the only team to cross the finish line due to Izzy's sudden fascination with her team's rope swing. Apparently, Izzy had felt that one swing was not enough and refused to get off, which cost the Screaming Gophers the victory.

"Now are you glad I got you off that rope?" Duncan outright asked from where he stood beside Courtney.

"Do you want bonus points or something?!" Duncan could swear that Courtney scoffed.

"Not this time." Duncan said as if he had passed up a tray of cookies.

Courtney cocked an eyebrow in an accusing glare. "This time?"

Duncan crossed his arms over a puffed out chest. "Next time, just ask for my help Princess."

"What happened to _sweetheart?_"

"You want me to call you _sweetheart_, I'll call you _sweetheart_."

Courtney felt it was her turn to smirk. "I think I'll pass."

-END-


End file.
